De niños
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Historia corta sobre cómo Itachi conoció a Shisui. Dedicado a Crimela quien lo pidió por su cumpleaños.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Aviso: **este fic es un regalo para Crimela, participante del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, por su cumpleaños.

**De niños**

—_¡Eres tú!_

_Fue lo primero que le escuchó decir._

Itachi estaba cansado de todo. A pesar de ser un niño de simples ocho años él ya estaba agotado de la vida que le había tocado llevar; no odiaba la vida, no odiaba a su familia y _definitivamente_ no odiaba a su aldea. Él no los odiaba, por el contrario: amaba todo en aquel lugar y no deseaba otra cosa que su eterno bienestar y la paz de la que finalmente gozaban.

Pero estaba cansado.

Estaba cansado de ser un genio, de ser un niño pero ser tratado como un adulto. De no haber llegado a cumplir una década de vida y aún así comprender cosas que a algunos les llevaba años comprender… Solo deseaba un día de descanso. Deseaba dormir un día entero, salir a jugar, hacer amigos, reírse… y lo peor de todo era que el cansancio comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro.

Se había marcado en su piel como una huella maligna que solo deseaba burlarse de él cada vez que se viera al espejo. Esas ojeras que cargaba debajo de los ojos solo eran un recordatorio, una señal de que su vida no era como la de los demás niños.

Él ya era un ninja. Él –a la mirada de la sociedad─ era un adulto.

Y definitivamente no deseaba eso.

Al menos no todavía.

Al menos no ese día.

Por eso corrió hacia las afueras del barrio Uchiha, salió al bosque y se refugió entre las plantas, deseando desaparecer momentáneamente. Corrió desesperadamente, sin mirar a donde iba, cegado por las hojas que se cruzaban en su camino, hasta que repentinamente chocó contra un cuerpo humano. _Ajeno._

Por suerte tiene el equilibrio suficiente como para no caer a diferencia de la persona contra la cual chocó.

Al observar de quien se trata descubre a otro niño quien se queja un momento antes de devolverle la mirada con enojo, pero cuando ve que se trata de Itachi sus ojos se abren con reconocimiento —¡Eres tú!— exclama.

Extrañado Itachi le examina intentado ubicar en su memoria el rostro del otro muchacho; evidentemente es un Uchiha, pero no recuerda haberlo visto en algún lugar particular o siquiera haberle dirigido la palabra alguna vez. —¿Te conozco?— se atreve a cuestionar.

El niño niega —No, pero yo sí a ti. Quiero decir, ¡en el clan todos saben quién eres!— dice para disgusto de Itachi quien definitivamente no quería enterarse de aquello. _Pero en el fondo siempre lo supo, era el 'orgullo' del Clan Uchiha después de todo… _El niño se levanta del suelo, se sacude la tierra y le regala una sonrisa —Soy Shisui.— se presenta.

Itachi le observa con seriedad. No está tratando de ser grosero, pero aquel niño le había encontrado en el momento más inoportuno posible: en aquel instante lo único que desea es estar un momento a solas y en silencio, nada más.

Ante la falta de respuesta Shisui hace una mueca —Mm, ¿no hablas mucho? No importa, siempre parecías del tipo silencioso.— dice, como si supiera.

—¿Qué sabes de mí?— no puede evitar preguntar —Jamás hablé contigo.

—Uhm, es verdad. ¡Ey! Ahora estamos hablando, tal vez puedo llegar a conocerte. Más de lo que ya sé.

—¿Qué sabes?— volvió a preguntar.

La sonrisa del niño se ensanchó —Ah, lo que dicen los grandes. Que eres muy inteligente, que todos esperan muchas cosas buenas de ti ¡y que ya te graduaste de la academia! ¿Qué se siente ser un ninja?— se acercó un poco más, entusiasmado.

Retrocedió al mismo tiempo, guardando la distancia —No soy mejor que tú.— las palabras escapan de su boca y él mismo se sorprende pues aquello no era algo que planeaba decir, simplemente… salió.

—…¿qué?

Se remueve un poco incómodo —No sé qué te hayan dicho de mi… pero solo porque soy diferente en algunas cosas... no significa que yo sea mejor.— no quiere que todos crean que él es mejor, no quiere que los otros niños le observen con admiración deseando aprender a ser como él, simplemente desea que lo traten como a un igual. Nada más-

Para su asombro el otro moreno suelta una risa —¡Ya sé que no eres mejor que yo!

—… ¿Lo sabes?

—Pues claro, somos niños. Aún no sabemos quién será mejor. Incluso aunque ahora seas un ninja puede que algún día yo te supere.— colocó sus manos en la cintura con pose superior, sonriendo energéticamente.

Los labios de Itachi se levantaron imperceptiblemente pero al instante su gesto se tornó triste, su mirada oscura yendo a parar al suelo; lo que Shisui acababa de decir le hacía sentir mejor, pero aquello no cambiaba su situación, no cambiaba a su padre y no lo cambiaba a él.

Al notar esto el otro niño le miró con preocupación —¿Qué ocurre?

Itachi evadió su mirada girando la cabeza hacia un costado —… Disculpa, pero quiero estar solo…

…

Luego de unos largos segundos en silencio el niño dijo: —… Podemos estar solos, juntos.— cuando los ojos oscuros volvieron a elevarse para mirarle a la cara Shisui sonrió ahora con un gesto tranquilo —¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacerme compañía mientras estamos solos?

Y entonces para Itachi resultó inevitable sonreír.

…**.**

_**Feliz cumpleaños Crimela. No sé qué opinarás de esto…**_


End file.
